Philinnion
|-|Ground's Nir= |-|Earth= Summary Philinnion is one of the humans that regularly cross to the parallel world of Ground's Nir. One of Beatrice's friends who regularly teams up with her to go into the Labyrinth, Philinnion is also considered a monster at the level cap, and some consider her even more dangerous than her friends. In the real world, Philinnion is a shrine maiden attending college who's been ordered by the government to observe Beatrice and report on her actions, though Philinnion considers Beatrice her friend and performs this task reluctantly. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least 8-C physically Name: Philinnion, Anatomia Puzzle (nickname) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice the Level Cap Holy Swordswoman That Made Being the Strongest Even More Trouble – His Name? Boo Boo Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, White Witch, Shrine Maiden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, expert chemist and potion user, Durability Negation (via Mixing), Status Effect Inducement potions like Blinding potions and tranquilizers Attack Potency: Likely at least Building level physically (Should be stronger than nameless humans, who are described to have enough power to defeat monsters capable of destroying buildings barehanded), can negate durability with her mixing skills Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Beatrice, should be fairly superior to Pure Knight, destroyed countless copies of Ileana over an entire forest quick enough to scare her, survived on her own against the Underworld forces and killed Alpha Zero) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely at least Building Class Durability: Likely Street level against bullets, likely at least Building level against most types of attacks (Should be superior to nameless humans) Stamina: At least above average Range: Standard melee range, unknown with magic Standard Equipment: First Aid Kit, multiple kinds of potions. At some point, she carried several Drop of a Spring Spirit (Over Grade) potions Intelligence: Above average, highly smart in using her potions and uses her analytical skills to accurately predict the winner of Ground's Nir gryphon races. Weaknesses: Weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her potions start having less effect when overused on quick succession since the body develops a resistance to them, she can only remake a being into a potion if she has a recipe with an ingredients list using that being. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Philinnion has the rare Job of White Witch, a job that focuses on mixing various potions to support the group as a healer rather than use magic as a frontline fighter. Her Shining Weapon is a first aid kit, which holds all the ingredients and potions she has on her person. Her potions take effect when their vials are smashed. *'Healing Potions:' Philinnion can make a variety of healing potions. When smashed, these potions heal the desired target. Her regular potions can heal anything that doesn't instantly kill the target. She can also prepare powerful healing potions that significantly exhaust the target's Willpower (mental/magical energy), leaving them unable to use magic. **'Drop of a Spring Spirit (Over Grade):' Special potions created by Philinnion using Ileana's copies. Based on normal risk-avoidance recovery potions, the overwhelming power of Ileana used as an ingredient boosts the healing effects to miraculous levels. When the owner's death is detected, the bottle shatters for an automatic recovery. The brain and heart are instantly and completely regenerated to their state when they were destroyed. It provides an estimated HP recovery of around +125,000, so there should be almost no wounds it cannot heal for a human. For example, Philinnion quickly regenerated from having her body smashed into pieces by Ileana's sound spears. *'Offensive Mixing:' Philinnion can use her Mixing tool to remake a plant or animal's body to ingredients in real time, thus automatically killing her opponent no matter how solid they are. However, she can only do this if she has a recipe with an ingredient list that uses that being. *'Resurrection Potions:' Philinnion stated that she has a few Resurrection-type potions, but she also clarified that their effect is limited and is better to think of them as performing CPR with a 100% success rate instead of bringing the dead back to life, adding that she is unable to bring a soul back to life. *'Encounter Rate Potion:' Philinnion can mix a potion that lets her and her allies visualize a numeric visualization of the encounter and damage probabilities as small numbers in the corner of their eyes, represented with a percentage. This serves as a warning against surprise attacks. The percentages sharply shoot up when she or one of her allies is about to be attacked, so it can also be used as a sort of sixth sense for danger, allowing them to dodge the attack easier by taking evasive actions before the attack is even launched. *'Soundscreen:' Philinnion can intentionally mess up the mixing of a recovery potion to obstruct's a sound attack transmission through her and her teammates' bodies, though this technically counts as poisoning themselves. *'Blinding Potion:' Philinnion can intentionally mess up the mixing of eye drops to create a potion that will interrupt the signals in the optical nerves of anyone splashed by it, blinding them temporarily. *'Tranquilizer:' Philinnion can prepare tranquilizer potions capable of putting even the raging Red Iberian Orcs to sleep temporarily. *'Tracking Potion:' Philinnion can use a potion that visualizes traces of life readings, such as footprints to track enemies. *'KO Counter:' Philinnion can mix a potion that makes a counter appear right next to KOed enemies that indicates how many seconds are left until they regain consciousness to her and her teammates. *'Status Potion:' Philinnion can use potions that create soccer-ball-sized illusion spheres that float over her and her teammates' heads. The color and expression in the ball indicate the overall health of the person, from a healthy blue with a smile to dangerous yellow or red with frowns. The vital signs display is determined based on one’s temperature, stamina, muscular strength, hydration, etc., It can display more detailed information about the target's bodies if needed. *'Survival Counter:' Philinnion can mix a potion in a triangular flask that, when sprinkled into the air, instantly vaporizes and turns into steam, affecting the eyes of her and her allies so that they become able to see a digital counter above a target's head displaying the target's odds of survival in set percentages. *'Poison Test:' Philinnion can use her potions to test water and other liquids for toxins. *'Food:' Philinnion can mix up a variety of ingredients to create magic meat, though this requires a lot of rare ingredients. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Witches Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8